


Will you still love me?

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: Music challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Party, I don't know what another tag put here so meh, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, maybe feels?, this can see like mpreg or not, yes this have some feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Tony, un momento para pasar en familia, pero las inseguridades y ansiedad de Tony no se lo hacen tan fácil.El tiempo no pasa en vano, y Tony lo sabia perfectamente, lo notaba, día tras día, notaba un cambio nuevo en su cuerpo acentuando su edad, Tony lo odiaba, más que la prensa no ayudaba mucho a su condición.James lo sabia, sabia las inseguridades de su Antoshka, por esa razón procuraba demostrarle a Tony lo mucho que lo amaba, todos los días, le demostraba de que lo amaba sin importar su edad, le intentaba hacer ver al maravilloso hombre del cual estaba enamorado, y que le amaría sin importar si ya no era más joven y hermoso...





	Will you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! ¿Qué tal estáis?
> 
> Aquí vengo a actualizar mis retos musicales~ esto ira muy lento I know it, but, mi inspiración es un caso serio XD tengo un cronograma de publicaciones a la cual mi inspiración le vale vrga xD
> 
> Además este fic estaba planeado se publicara el día del cumpleaños de Tony, pero por varias razones... No pude publicarlo ese día (Y si, lo publico un mes después porque c'est le vie[?]) 
> 
> Espero les guste este fic, les puse un chingo de palabras en ruso porque pos YOLO, si yo aprendo ruso, ustedes bellezas aprenderán conmigo(?) XD Además pondré algunas palabras en italiano (mi idioma natal :'v la melancolía[?]) 
> 
> Otra cosita que iba a decir es que aquí tengo 3 personajes OC, que son los hijos de Bucky y Tony, ¿Se acuerdan de ellos? Esta es la segunda vez que los incluyo en un fic~ y si, hablan ruso(?) xD Además de otro OC que seria la hija de Pepper y Happy. 
> 
> Aclarare algunas cosas al final, y obvio pondré sus respectivas traducciones.
> 
> Antes que nada, quiero decir este fic es parte del reto musical y una fan me reto a esta canción con este prompt, no lo hice tan exactamente como ella tal vez le hubiera gustado, pero la idea principal esta ahí. 
> 
> Quiero dedicar este fic a mi sestra, la amo demasiado y ella me ayudo mucho con las palabras en ruso, Dani, love u so fucking much. 
> 
> Advertencia: puede que se interprete como vaga referencia de mpreg (Como tal, se puede interpretar como mpreg sin necesidad de esta historia ser omegaverse o que hayan donceles, solo embarazo masculino porque pos YOLO[?]) O puede ser interpretado como otros métodos de tener hijos entre hombres (vientres en alquiler, por ejemplo, si no les gusta el mpreg tomen esta opción como su salvavidas al trauma[?]), mhhh que más... ¡Ah sí! Como siempre no esta revisado por un beta, so, si ven errores, I'm so sorry :'v 
> 
> Disclaimer: La canción usada y los personajes no me pertenecen (Salvo los 4 OC's que se leerán luego) así que, créditos a sus respectivos creadores

**Will you still love me?**

Se despertó como todos los días, con pereza, apenas abrió los ojos que estaban siendo molestados por la luz solar ¿Quien había abierto las cortinas? El sol era molesto.  
  
De repente escucho como la puerta de su habitación era abierta y las risas de niños resonaron en el lugar, sintió la cama hundirse mientras tres pequeños cuerpos le saltaron encima coreando al unísono.  
  
– ¡Feliz cumpleaños pa'!  
  
Ah, cierto, era su cumpleaños número 57, otro año más...  
  
–Sí, sí, gracias cariños, pero no es necesario que me aplasten –dijo en forma de broma abrazando a sus hijos.  
  
–Ya niños, dejen a su madre respirar –comento en broma una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación, el castaño alzó su mirada encontrando los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo quien traía una bandeja con su desayuno.  
  
Los niños se rieron mas pero se echaron a un lado dejando a su pa' libre.  
  
–Buen día  _kotenok_  –dijo el soldado sentándose a un lado de Tony poniendo la bandeja de comida en su regazo para luego besarle en los labios – _S Dnem Rozhdeniya._

  
– Gracias amor -respondió el genio sonriendo mirando la torre de pancakes con crema batida –realmente se nota que es mi cumpleaños, recibo un trato especial.  
  
El soldado rodo los ojos.  
  
–Cualquiera diría que nunca te tratamos bien.  
  
– Siempre lo hace, es solo que hoy se esfuerzan más –dijo el genio en broma –Sobretodo ustedes en no hacer travesuras –dijo refiriéndose sus hijos.  
  
Los pequeños descarados sonrieron inocentes como angelitos.  
  
–Mami, nosotros no hacemos travesuras –dijo la mayor, María.  
  
–Cierto, siempre somos buenos niños –apoyo a su hermana la menor Ana.  
  
James, el menor de todos solo asintió sonriendo con picardía.  
  
–Claro, si no fueran mis hijos les creería –dijo Tony divertido abrazando a sus hijos.  
  
– Si, bueno, también son mis hijos –dijo Bucky mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo.  
  
– Con más razón tendría cuidado con ellos –comento Tony con una sonrisa mientras besaba la mejilla del pelinegro.  
  
–Son puras calumnias –dijo mientras besaba la frente del genio y luego sus labios.  
  
– ¡Nada de ponerse románticos! –Grito risueña María –Tía Nat lo puso como regla hasta la noche.  
  
El soldado gruño divertido.  
  
– Es injusto –dijo Tony haciendo un mohín –Es mi cumpleaños.  
  
– Tía Nat dijo que nada de momentos románticos porque está preparando algo especial, y cito "Stark, nada de encerrarte con  _Yasha_  hasta el día siguiente o si no tú y  _Yasha_  recibirán un severo castigo de mi parte, y no les gustara" –finalizo Ana con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
–Y esto es lo malo de dejar que Nat organice las fiestas –dijo Bucky con pesar.  
  
–Adiós a la fiesta recreativa –dijo Tony en broma.  
  
–Por ahora –comento Bucky con una sonrisa traviesa mientras besaba en los labios al genio rápidamente.  
  
– Ewww –corearon los niños al unísono entre risas.  
  
Los mayores se rieron luego, sus hijos eran realmente un caso.

 

 

* * *

Después del desayuno que paso con su esposo e hijos, fue llamado por Pepper y Rhodey deseándole feliz cumpleaños, luego se encontró con Clint, Bruce y Thor quienes le abrazaron felicitándole (aunque con el abrazo del Dios del trueno Tony podía jurar que se realinearon algunos de sus huesos), Peter estaba eufórico y le dio un abrazo felicitándole y diciéndole que era el mejor mentor del mundo, Steve también le felicito dándole un gran abrazo de oso, Sam le felicito y advirtió sobre Nat y esta le dio un pequeño abrazo con un beso en la mejilla y una mirada que confirmaba lo dicho por su hija. Visión y Wanda le felicitaron igual, el primero con un abrazo y la segunda con una sonrisa.  
  
Tony no quería las grandes fiestas como las que tenía antes, para él no era tan necesario, sorprendentemente, el estar con su familia era suficiente, ahora que la tenía, era lo que le importaba.  
  
Además, odiaba los tabloides, los periodistas hacían una fiesta cada vez que tenían alguna primicia sobre Tony Stark y su nueva familia, y luego de 8 años, aun se metían en su matrimonio, siempre hacían algún comentario despectivo sobre su relación con Bucky y lo que más Tony odiaba era cuando mencionaban su diferencia de edad.  
  
Diferencia de edad que aunque lo negara le incomodaba...  
  
Aunque para ser honestos, Bucky era mucho mayor que él, eran como 53 años de diferencia, pero James aun parecía como de 38 años, Dios bendiga el suero súper soldado...  
  
Lo que le irritaba, era como algunas personas insinuaban que Stark parecía más viejo que Bucky, que era como un asalta cunas.  
  
Aunque James luego se reía de esto ya que decía que él era el verdadero asalta cunas, literal...  
  
Pero, la diferencia de edad basada en su apariencia, le era irritante, los medios le hacían notarlo más, le hacían notar que ya nada era como antes, que cuando se daba cuenta encontraba una nueva arruga, notaba alguna cana, o notaba que no era tan ágil como antes y a la vez... Le daba un poco de miedo.  
  
Le daba miedo que James consiguiera a otra persona, mejor, más joven, alguien que no fuera él...  
  
Y era ridículo pensarlo, lo sabía, ¡Por Dios! Si ya estaban casados y hasta tenían hijos, esas hermosas criaturas que no cambiaría por nada.  
  
Pero sus inseguridades... Eran difíciles de matar.  
  
Y Bucky lo sabía, él sabía todas las inseguridades de su esposo y trataba con ellas, era una charla constante con su  _kotenok_  intentando hacerle ver que a él no le importaba lo que dijeran los medios y mucho menos si se veía mayor, él solo sabía que amaba a Tony, sea como sea, con la edad que sea, Tony era su vida.  
  
Y no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera que Tony se sintiera menos...  
  
Y solo por amor a su esposo e hijos no ha matado a cada periodista que se atrevía a meterse en su vida familiar.  
  
Y no solo él lo sabía, algunos de los demás vengadores lo sabían también, por eso cada vez que él genio cumplía años hacían algo  
especial para él, algo que le hiciera olvidar lo que la prensa decía, algo que le recordara lo especial e indispensable que es.  
  
Este año le tocaba a Natasha organizar la fiesta, y procuraba que todo saliera perfecto, tenía todo medido, nada podía salir mal.  
  
Tenía además la ayuda de los diablillos Barnes-Stark, entre los cuatro habían organizado una fiesta inolvidable, solo esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, y saldría de acuerdo al plan, o si no, ella juraba que mataría a alguien.  
  
Todo iba bien hasta ahora, el desayuno fue un éxito, según reportaron sus mini espías y Barnes pudo controlar su libido esa mañana, un gran logro para el ex asesino...  
  
La parte de las felicitaciones fue un gran éxito también, y la rusa aprovecho para darle una mirada significativa de "Nada de sexo con tu súper soldado hasta bien entrada la noche" y ella sabía que Tony había entendido la indirecta.  
  
Ahora venía la fase 3 del plan, distracción y cocción (Y si, el nombre del plan fue elegido por los niños). El plan consistía en distraer a Tony llevándolo lejos de la torre por la tarde, mientras los demás se quedaban en casa terminando los preparativos de la fiesta.  
  
La parte de distracción del plan era un éxito, Peter, María, Ana y James fueron de paseo con su "madre" mientras que los demás vengadores terminaban los arreglos.  
  
El problema de la segunda parte del plan era que... Bueno, Natasha estaba segura que controlar a los niños Barnes-Stark era más fácil que controlar esta pila de súper héroes.  
  
Pero no la llamaban Viuda Negra en vano.  
  
Y con voz de mando militar intentaba controlar a los héroes más poderosos del planeta.  
  
Visión, Wanda y Thor se encargarían de los adornos; Clint, Scott y Sam de la limpieza del lugar; Bucky, Steve y Bruce de la comida y bebidas; Viernes se encargaría de la música y seguridad, y mientras que ella se encargaría de los invitados y supervisaría todo y pobre de aquel que se desviara de su labor.  
  
Por suerte (para la vida de todos) las cosas salieron como Natasha quería, todo iba perfecto, la sala común estaba limpia y bien decorada, tenía que dar crédito al grupo de decoración y al de limpieza, la comida también se veía y sabia deliciosa, además el pastel se veía espectacular, sabía que había hecho bien al dejar a ese grupo en la cocina (aunque para ser sinceros, Natasha tenía algunas dudas sobre las cualidades culinarias de aquellos súper soldados...). Así que si, todo iba perfecto.  
  
Luego de asegurarse que todo estuviera en su santo lugar, que los invitados llegaran e ignorar los murmullos de los demás de lo perfeccionista que era, llamo al grupo de "distracción" autorizándoles de traer a Tony a la torre.  
  
Luego de unos 20 minutos, VIERNES les aviso a todos que Tony y los chicos iban subiendo por el ascensor.  
  
Natasha les dijo a todos que se ocultaran y le dijo a Viernes que apagara las luces, bien lo que iban a hacer era algo cliché, pero nunca pasaba de moda.  
  
Cuando Tony y los chicos entraron, VIERNES encendió las luces y todos salieron de su escondite gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños Tony!"  
  
Tony había pasado una tarde divertida, estar con sus hijos era divertido, más como lo arrastraban de un lugar a otro, Tony sabía lo que hacían, pero en ningún momento los saco de su ilusión de que él no sabía nada, era lindo ver su esfuerzo porque pasara un día divertido.  
  
Claro, que no se imaginó la fiesta que le esperaba en casa...  
  
Él sabía que Natasha estaba organizando su fiesta, pero no espero que lo hiciera con tanto esmero, y cuando todos gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños" no tuvo que fingir estar sorprendido.  
  
La sala común estaba decorada con diversos adornos rojos y dorados, un pastel grande decorado con fondant y con crema de mantequilla con su nombre escrito en fondant y un adorno central que simulaba su viejo reactor, el pastel se encontraba en el centro de una mesa grande con un colgante alrededor que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" en rojo y dorado  
respectivamente, alrededor del pastel se encontraban algunos canapés y bocadillos y bebidas, su música favorita sonaba a un volumen moderado, realmente todo se veía espectacular, Natasha había hecho un buen trabajo.  
  
–T-Todo esto... Es... Wow... –no podía encontrar palabras en ese momento para describir su emoción.  
  
– Lo es –dijo Bucky a su esposo acercándose a él para luego pasar su brazo derecho por los hombros de este atrayéndolo –  _S Dnem Rozhdeniya, lyubov'_  –susurro mientras besaba la sien del castaño.  
  
– Tomare ese "wow" como "Gracias Natasha" -dijo la espía rusa sarcásticamente acercándose a la pareja –  _S Dnem Rozhdeniya Antoshka._  
  
– Ya me conoces Nat, realmente te esforzaste, se vuelve más grande estas fiestas cada año –dijo Tony en broma –Gracias –finalizo con una sonrisa amplia.   
  
–Y aun no has visto los invitados sorpresa –dijo la pelirroja para luego hacer una seña y de repente Rhodey y Pepper estaban a la vista.  
  
– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tones! –saludo Rhodey con los brazos abiertos.  
  
– ¡HoneyBear! – Exclamo Tony emocionado mientras Bucky liberaba al castaño de su abrazo para que este fuera con su mejor amigo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías en Washington –dijo curioso mientras abrazaba al Coronel  
  
–Bueno, alguien por ahí tiene conexiones, unas amenazas aquí y allá y bueno –explico Rhodes – además, no quería perderme el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo.  
  
Tony río ante la explicación, eso era algo que Natasha haría.  
  
– Sí, bueno, realmente creo que es muy persuasivo ese "alguien" –dijo el castaño en broma a lo que los dos se rieron.  
  
– Puedo dar fe de ello –dijo Pepper uniéndose al grupo – Feliz cumpleaños Tony –dijo con dulzura para luego abrazar al genio.  
  
– Oww gracias Pepps, creí que trabajarías todo el día hoy, si es que Happy y tus temas de maternidad te dejaban –comento Tony en broma viendo a los mencionado acercarse.  
  
–Como dijiste, ese alguien es muy persuasiva –dijo Pepper con una sonrisa – Y mi querido esposo e hija no están involucrados

– Claro que no – dijo Happy – Feliz cumpleaños jefe – le dijo a Tony para luego abrazarle.

 

– Gracias Happy –dijo Tony sonriendo – ¿Qué tal esta su pequeño terremoto?

 

– Aquí, no soy un terremoto tío Tony – dijo la niña de 9 años Samanta – ¡Y feliz cumpleaños!

 

–Gracias dulzura – dijo Tony inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña

 

– ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás niños? –dijo Pepper acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de su hija.

 

– ¡Claro madre! – Respondió la niña para salir corriendo con los demás niños.  
  
–Muy bien, creo que ya es hora ¡Que comience la fiesta! –anuncio Tony y fue coreado por sus compañeros, su familia.  
  
Y con eso empezó la celebración.  
  
Fue una fiesta calmada y salvaje, tanto como se puede esperar de un grupo de súper héroes.  
  
No, no tan salvaje.  
  
La música resonaba en la sala, los niños jugaban y corrían de un lado a otro, Peter que era el mayor jugaba con ellos mientras a su vez tomaba cuidado de ellos además de Scott puesto que había traído a su hija para que viniera a divertirse, algunos de los vengadores bailaban con sus parejas, como era el caso de Natasha y Bruce o Thor y su novia Jane, y otros simplemente hablaban o comían, o hacían las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, como era el caso de Clint.  
  
– ¡Por Dios hombre! Por lo menos ten la decencia de hablar luego que  
hayas tragado –le reclamaba Sam al arquero.  
  
– Ño – musito Clint aun comiendo –Oblígame –reto  
  
– Es algo desagradable – comento Steve con un suspiro de resignación.  
  
Mientras tanto, Tony se encontraba hablando con Pepper y Rhodey cerca de la mesa de comida, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, pues realmente se sentía muy feliz de estar charlando con sus amigos.  
  
– Natasha nos comentó que había invitado al rey T'Challa, pero por sus deberes reales no pudo venir, sin embargo te había enviado un regalo y sus más sinceras felicitaciones –comentaba Pepper quien tenía un canapé en una de sus manos.  
  
– Oww, T'Challa siempre siendo un amor, lástima que no pudo venir, sin embargo le enviare pastel –dijo Tony alegremente.  
  
–Si es que sobra, tengo la impresión que no va a quedar nada –dijo Rhodey para luego comerse uno de los bocadillos de la mesa.  
  
–Tiene razón, estos bocadillos están exquisitos ¿Quién los preparo? –pregunto Pepper comiendo el suyo.  
  
– Esos seríamos Bruce, Steve y yo, aunque debo confesar que Bruce era el jefe de cocina, así que la mayoría del crédito iría a él –dijo Bucky acercándose al grupo y pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo dándole un beso en su cabellera.  
  
– ¿Hasta hicieron el pastel? –Pregunto Tony divertido – No sabía que tenían cualidades en repostería.  
  
– Eso fueron varios intentos y miles de tutoriales en youtube, le puedes preguntar a VIERNES, el inicio fue desastroso –confeso el pelinegro con una mueca.  
  
–Necesito ver los vídeos de eso –dijo el castaño riéndose.  
  
–Wow Tony, tienes el paquete completo, guapo, súper soldado y sabe cocinar –dijo Pepper en broma.  
  
–Ya sabes Pepps, siempre busco lo mejor –continuo bromeando Tony para luego besar la mejilla de su amor.  
  
–Y hablando de eso, si me disculpan, debo llevarme a mi flamante esposo un momento –dijo el súper soldado para luego dirigir a su confundido gatito hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba un gran ventanal panorámico mostrando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.  
  
– ¿Se puede saber el porqué de este secuestro? – empezó Tony bromeando.  
  
– ¿Es necesario para mi tener alguna excusa para secuestrarte, Antoshka? –inquirió el pelinegro con una ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa que rivalizaría con la del gato Cheshire.  
  
– Oh cariño, para nada, tu puedes secuestrarme cuando quieras –dijo guiñándole un ojo – Solo que te habías tardado mucho para que tengamos un momento a solas.  
  
– Te estabas divirtiendo mucho, por más que quiera secuestrarte realmente y tenerte solo para mí no puedo –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.  
  
– Ok, volvemos a los comentarios que no se si deban alegrarme o perturbarme –dijo Tony riendo.  
  
– Ah, pero esos comentarios hicieron que te enamoraras de mi – comento James con una sonrisa -Además, ¿Quien dijo que no te tendré solo para mi más tarde? –dijo al oído del castaño provocando un escalofrió en este.  
  
– Buckaroo, no digas esas cosas así en este momento –dijo Tony sonrojándose levemente, Bucky soltó una carcajada ante esto para luego besarlo en la mejilla.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento observando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de New York, era un gran espectáculo, las luces resaltaban haciéndolo ver mágico.  
  
– Es hermoso ¿No crees? –susurro Tony luego de un rato.  
  
–Lo es, pero hay algo mucho más hermoso y lo estoy viendo ahora –dijo Bucky  
  
Tony alzo la vista para ver a que se refería su esposo cuando vio que Bucky no estaba viendo a la ciudad, le estaba mirando a él con adoración y amor en su mirada.  
  
Inevitablemente Tony se sonrojo profundamente, ese era uno de los efectos del soldado en él, le hacía sentir como un joven adolescente que se sonrojaba por todo.  
  
– ¿Te he mencionado que amo cuando te sonrojas por mí? Es un espectáculo a mis ojos  _kotenok_  –siguió Bucky con una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
– Eres un idiota –dijo Tony desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Bucky río levemente, para luego preguntarle a VIERNES la hora.

–Viernes ¿Podrías decirnos que hora es?  
  
– Claro señor, son las 7:59 pm -respondió la IA cortésmente  
  
– Justo el tiempo para mi sorpresa –dijo Bucky con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Tony volvió a verlo curioso  
  
– ¿Que sorpresa? –pregunto.  
  
– Ya verás –dijo el pelinegro señalando hacia el ventanal.  
  
Tony miro hacia la ciudad nuevamente, se empezaba a sentir ansioso por la sorpresa, sentía mariposas en el estómago y aumentaron más cuando el soldado empezó a murmurar una cuenta regresiva.  
  
– 5... 4... –murmuraba con los ojos fijos en la ciudad y sin soltar la cintura de su esposo – 3... 2... 1... –cuando finalizo su cuenta las luces en la sala común se hicieron más tenues quedando casi a oscuras, Tony no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que lo vio, el cielo nocturno se empezó a iluminar con diversos estelas de colores que al llegar a lo más alto explotaban dejando un hermoso espectáculo de luces, eran fuegos artificiales, pensó Tony, su regalo era una espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Tony no dejaba de ver el cielo con admiración casi infantil, era un espectáculo hermoso, cada vez que explotaba uno de los fuegos artificiales se iluminaba casi toda la sala común.  
  
– ¿Te gusta? –susurro Bucky a su oído y Tony podía notar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, Tony desvió su mirada del ventanal para sonreírle ampliamente con un brillo infantil en su mirada.  
  
– ¿Que si me gusta? Buckaroo ¡Esto es hermoso! Nunca nadie me había regalado algo así a mí –dijo emocionado y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del súper soldado para darle un fogoso beso que fue correspondido inmediatamente.  
  
– ¡Eww! –gritaron unas pequeñas voces cerca de ellos cuando se separaron, Tony se dio cuenta que habían más personas alrededor de ellos mirando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y sus hijos quienes les veían con cara de asco, no pudo evitar reír ante eso.  
  
– Normalmente diría que "Hacen esa expresión por ahora pero cambiaran cuando tengan pareja" pero como son mis niños y tienen a un padre sobreprotector que es muy buen francotirador, y yo soy Iron Man, no creo que haya alguna pareja en algún futuro próximo, menos para ustedes señoritas –comento Tony ganándose risas de sus hijos.  
  
– Esa es una buena forma de amenaza –comento Rhodey riendo.  
  
– Ciertamente, pero dudo que escapen de eso cuando sus niños crezcan –dijo Steve ocultando su sonrisa con su bebida.  
  
Bucky gruño ante lo que dijo su amigo y se inclinó para cargar a sus dos hijas, mientras que Tony cargo a su hijo.  
  
– No, no van a crecer, se quedaran de esta edad para siempre ¿Verdad  _moy malen'kiy_? –dijo Bucky a sus hijos.  
  
–  _Da, papa_ –dijeron los tres al unísono con una sonrisa.  
  
– ¿Ven? Padre sobreprotector –dijo Tony en broma dándole un beso en la mejilla su súper soldado.  
  
– No pueden luchar contra el tiempo –dijo Pepper observando la escena con una sonrisa – Ya les veré sufriendo en la etapa de la adolescencia, yo me estoy preparando para eso.  
  
– No, Pepps, no invoques eso –dijo Tony con un puchero.  
  
– No creo que eso afecte su "sobreprotección" -comento Peter con una sonrisa traviesa –No me dejaron tener pareja hasta los 25, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será con las chicas.  
  
– Y aún sigo considerando amenaza a ese noviecito tuyo –dijo Tony con una mueca –No podías buscarte algo mejor...  
  
– Wade me cae bien –dijo Bucky a la ligera con un encogimiento de hombros –Pero espero que sepa que si se pasa de la raya contigo, que recuerde que fui el soldado de invierno y aun sé cómo podría hacerle sufrir de mil formas distintas –amenazó a la ligera.  
  
– Sep, Wade lo recuerda vívidamente –dijo Peter con una sonrisa y un suspiro.  
  
– No sé qué debe ser más difícil, ser hijo de estos dos o ser pretendiente de uno de sus hijos –dijo Rhodey burlándose.  
  
Tanto Pepper como Rhodey, Steve y Peter se rieron mientras que los dos padres solo se sentían traicionados por sus amigos.  
  
– Creo que más difícil lo tienen los pretendientes, si ponemos el caso de Peter como ejemplo, su pretendiente no solo tuvo amenazas de su "madre" Tony y "padre" Bucky, también de su otro pseudo padre, cierto Capitán América –dijo Sam mientras caminaba por ahí.  
  
– Es por protección de Peter, sale con un mercenario –dijo Steve defendiéndose.  
  
– Ex mercenario –corrigió Peter.  
  
– Si bueno, estos súper soldados tienden a ser padres sobreprotectores, no hay duda –dijo Tony sonriendo finalizando la conversación.  
  
Ahora todos menos Bucky y Steve estaban riendo.  
  
– Pá, mira, siguen las luces en el cielo –dijo el pequeño James señalando el ventanal haciendo que Tony se volviera a centrar en el espectáculo de luces, le sonrió a su hijo.  
  
– Sí  _mio caro_  ¿No son hermosas? –le susurro a su hijo y el niño asintió con la cabeza emocionado.  
  
Bucky sonrió viendo a su esposo e hijo con las mismas miradas de emoción mientras observaban el espectáculo, sintió un calor en su pecho, todo lo que alguna vez soñó, una familia amorosa, hijos preciosos y una pareja perfecta, todo lo que quiso y creyó casi perder cuando Hydra lo convirtió en su juguete, todo lo que anhelaba, todo eso que el hermoso genio de ojos marrones le había regalado.  
  
–  _Pápa_ , estas observando a  _máma_ como si estuvieras en trance –susurro María al oído de su padre divertida.  
  
–  _Izvinite Masha_ –dijo el soldado a su hija –  _Tvoyá máma_ tiene ese efecto en mi  
  
– Ya sé porque  _totya_  Nat dice que son realmente pasados de azúcar –dijo en broma Ana.  
  
– No creas en nada que lo que  _tvoyá totya_  Nat diga –murmuro su padre.  
  
– Buckaroo – Bucky escucho a su esposo llamarle y volvió a verle encontrando su mirada y su radiante sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad –Gracias por esto.  
  
– No  _Antoshka_  -dijo Bucky sonriendo –Gracias a ti por existir y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
  
Tony sonrió más ampliamente y sintió sus ojos humedecerse debido a la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento, Bucky se inclinó besando la frente de su esposo y luego simplemente quedaron mirando los restos de las luces que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, todos los vengadores se maravillaban por el espectáculo, fue un momento feliz.  
  
Cuando los fuegos artificiales acabaron, las luces volvieron a iluminar el salón y todos volvieron a dispersarse por todo el lugar, la fiesta continuo lleno de risas, juegos, bailes y retos entre ellos, hasta que llegó la hora de cortar el pastel, todos se reunieron  
alrededor de la mesa del pastel y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y luego de apagar las velas Tony mordió el pastel y debía decir, realmente el pastel sabia delicioso (No era que dudará de las cualidades de pastelería de su esposo, su mejor amigo y su hermano de ciencia, para nada), luego Natasha se dedicó a picar el pastel y con ayuda de Jane y Sam, repartieron el pastel para que alcanzara para todos y además procuro darle trozos pequeños de pastel a los niños, no se arriesgaría a tener unos pequeños terremotos llenos de azúcar a esa hora.  
  
Luego que todos comieran pastel siguió la fiesta, el cumpleañero esta vez bailó con sus hijos y luego con su esposo para que luego fuera sacado a bailar por la mayoría de sus amigos.  
  
Ya era muy tarde y la fiesta seguía en su mejor momento, Tony se encontraba muy feliz en ese momento, sentado en el mueble comiendo un trozo de pastel mientras se apoyaba de su esposo quien tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, lo demás vengadores se encontraban en los otros muebles bromeando y hablando de cualquier cosa, por lo tarde ya los niños se habían ido a dormir, así que solo quedaban los adultos para seguir celebrando.  
  
– Realmente chicos, cada año se esfuerzan más para hacer este día especial, realmente lo aprecio, aunque no deberían hacer tanto alboroto a veces –comento Tony en broma, pero en realidad si estaba agradecido por todo lo que hicieron y ellos lo sabían.  
  
– Solo lo mejor para ti  _Antoshka_  –dijo Bucky a su lado dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
– ¡Oh vamos! Tony es bueno hacer fiestas y más grandes cada año, además no todos los días se cumplen 57 años –comento Clint entusiasta y sí, un poco pasado de copas – ¡Y eres el primero de nosotros en cumplirlos! Son motivos de fiesta, luego la edad posiblemente te pegué y te conviertas en un viejo decrépito y realmente Bucky va a tener que tener mucha paciencia contigo, además que las cosas no serían como antes, ya sabes, la flexibilidad, el cansancio, además de los cambios físicos y el uso excesivo de botox –termino de comentar como si nada dándole otro trago a su cerveza.  
  
Era una broma, Tony puta sabía que era una broma, pero eso no evito que doliera menos y que no le recordara sus inseguridades.  
  
– Si bueno, no todos tenemos la vitalidad de alguien de 20 para siempre –dijo Tony con aquella sonrisa que solo usaba para la prensa –Y tienes razón, esto de la edad empieza a pegar así que estoy muy viejo para estas cosas, iré a dormir, sigan divirtiéndose ustedes –comento para luego levantarse con su pedazo de pastel y seguir sonriendo como si nada –Buena noche, chicos, gracias por todo –dijo retirándose rápidamente de la habitación intentando parecer lo más calmado posible.  
  
Cuando Tony salió Bucky le dio una mirada asesina a Clint y fue tras su esposo.  
  
– ¿Que? –Dijo el rubio al ver que lo miraban con desaprobación y Nat le dio un buen golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?  
  
Natasha le miro molesta.  
  
– Eres un grandísimo idiota Barton –dijo simplemente quitándole la cerveza de sus manos –Hora de dormir, se acabó la fiesta, y ruega a los dioses que  _Yasha_  pueda arreglar tu error con  _Antoshka_  o yo te haré sufrir –amenazó la rusa.  
  
–P-Pero ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Solo fue un comentario! –dijo Clint sin aun entender el problema, el alcohol en su sistema no le dejaba pensar claramente.  
  
–Y uno de mal gusto -dijo Steve con su voz de Capitán América decepcionado –Estas ebrio en este momento, así que es mejor que duermas, mañana deberás pensar en lo que hiciste.  
  
–P-pero – insistió el arquero.  
  
–Sin peros –dijo Bruce cruzándose de brazos – Y espera a que Laura se entere de lo ocurrido.  
  
A regañadientes, entre Bruce y Sam, llevaron a Clint a su habitación.  
  
– Espero que se puedan arreglar las cosas con papá Tony, realmente es peligroso dejar a Clint con más alcohol del que puede manejar –comento Peter desanimado.   
  
– Tienes razón arañita, y de igual forma, Clint no evitara que lo persiga con el traje de War Machine –dijo Rhodey, claramente molesto con Clint.  
  
–Tranquilo Rhodey – dijo Pepper – Hay una fila enorme para golpear a Barton.  
  
– Y yo reclamo ser la primera –comento Natasha mientras pasaba por ahí, quien estaba furiosa con el arquero.  
  
– Por lo menos espero que deje algo que golpear –dijo Rhodey al ver lo molesta que estaba la rusa.  
  
El resto de los invitados empezaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones guardadas para ellos cuando se quedaban en la torre, todos se fueron preocupados por Tony, para ninguno de los presentes era un secreto lo delicado que era el tema de la edad para Tony.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Tony llego al ático en tiempo record y agradecía a VIERNES por eso, su fiel IA actuaba siempre que lo necesitaba.  
  
Estaba mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana en su habitación mientras seguía comiendo aquel pedazo de pastel, mientras comía sus pensamientos volaron, los años que estaba cumpliendo, lo que había vivido, como el mundo había cambiado y los cambios que él había ayudado a hacer...

  
  
_"I've seen the world done it all_

__Had my cake now..."_ _

 

  
  
–  _Antoshka_... –escucho Tony ser llamado por su esposo mientras este le rodeaba con sus brazos y enterraba su cara en su cuello en un abrazo necesitado.  
  
– Buckaroo, estoy bien, no era necesario que dejaras la fiesta por mí –dijo Tony intentando despejar las preocupaciones de su esposo, Bucky frunció el ceño.  
  
–  _Antoshka_ , no tienes por qué mentirme a mí –murmuro el súper soldado entre el cuello del castaño.  
  
– No estoy mintiendo, estoy bien –dijo comiendo otro trozo de pastel –Todo está perfecto, no estoy incomodo ni nada por lo que dijo Clint, realmente estoy cansado

 

– ¿Seguro?  _Lubov'_ sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea –dijo Bucky aun preocupado por el estado de animo de su amor.

_"...Diamonds brilliant, and Bel-Air now_

__Hot summer nights mid July_ _

_When you and I were forever wild..."_

–Es solo que... -empezó Tony callándose al final mordiéndose el labio mientras veía la ciudad, dejo su plato con pastel en la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana.

– ¿Qué cosa? –insistió el más alto.

–El tiempo James... No pasa en vano... –dijo Tony con un suspiro desanimado.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el pelinegro mirando al castaño por sus reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana.

Tony no contesto, solo se mordió el labio, aun inmerso en sus pensamientos negativos.

Bucky suspiro.

_"The crazy days, the city lights_

__The way you'd play with me like a child"_ _

– Antoshka... -dijo el más alto luego de un rato que Tony no contestara su pregunta – ¿Aun recuerdas esa conversación hace años cuando te veías al espejo? –pregunto Bucky mientras lo veía a través de su reflejo.

Tony función el ceño un momento, hasta que recordó aquel momento del cual Bucky se refería, habían tenido una discusión parecida hacia años, fue algo tenso, pues Tony realmente se encontraba muy mal respecto a su edad en ese momento.

  
Para ese tiempo, los niños tenían apenas 5 años y habían ido al parque con Pepper y Natasha (sorprendentemente a la rusa le gustaba tener su tiempo de chicas con Pepps y amaba llevar a los niños con ellas).

  
Tony se había encerrado en su taller la mayoría de la mañana, Bucky no sabía que le pasaba a su esposo, incluso se había levantado antes que él, y había notado que últimamente el genio se estaba alejando de él y no entendía el por qué ¿Que había hecho mal? No lo sabía.

  
Intento por todos los medios entrar al taller pero Viernes le negaba la entrada, pero lo más raro era el tono de pena que tenía la IA al negarle el paso al laboratorio.

  
James no sabía que pasaba pero estaba a punto de tomar medidas desesperadas.

  
Intento hablar con Tony para que este le abriera la puerta e incluso le amenazó con romper las paredes de vidrio con su brazo de metal si no lo dejaba pasar por las buenas. Tony no quería que Bucky se hiciera daño al intentar abrir las puertas así que no le quedo de otra que dejarlo pasar.

  
Bucky al entrar se dio cuenta de que Tony se encontraba trabajando con algunos hologramas sobre algún proyecto pero en ningún momento volteo a verlo, el súper soldado intento acercarse a su esposo y abrazarlo como siempre hacia pero Tony rehuía a su toque, James no aguanto más.

  
–  _Antoshka_  ¿Que sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? –pregunto miserablemente.

  
Tony al escuchar su tono de voz se volteo mirando a Bucky con preocupación.

  
– No has hecho nada ¿Que te hace creer una cosa así? –pregunto curioso.

  
– Has estado distante –respondió automáticamente –E incluso cuando intento tocarte ahora –dijo levantando su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla del genio, Tony se encogió un poco por el toque –Me rechazas... –susurro tristemente – Dime que está mal muñeca...

  
Tony miro hacia otro lado mordiéndose el labio para luego suspirar.

  
– No eres tú... Soy yo... Y si, sé que acabo de decir la palabra más cliché de la vida pero... James... Tan solo mírame... –dijo Tony señalándose a sí mismo – Y mírate a ti -dijo señalando a Bucky –Hay mucha diferencia...

  
– No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Bucky confundido.

  
– Por Dios Barnes -dijo Tony exasperado – ¡Solo mírame! ¡No se cómo puedes estar con alguien como yo! ¡Podría ser tu padre!

  
Bucky no entendía aun por qué ese estado de ánimo en Tony.

  
– Déjame recordarte que soy mayor que tú por unos cincuenta y tantos años  _kotenok_  –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
– Y los aparentas muy bien... Pero físicamente me veo mayor que tú, seré un anciano, incluso la gente pensara que nuestros hijos son mis nietos –dijo aun agitado.

  
Un momento.

  
Esa frase...

  
James podría jurar que lo había leído en algún lado, fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

  
El maldito artículo de prensa.

  
–  _Antoshka_  ¿Estas así por ese artículo que salió hace semanas? –pregunto calmadamente, lo que para nadie era un símbolo de buen augurio, ese era el principio del Soldado de Invierno intentando salir a la superficie.

  
– Tal vez –dijo. Tony encogiéndose de hombros para luego voltearse a su mesa de trabajo dándole la espalda a James – De igual forma lo que decía era cierto... –susurro más para sí que para Bucky, pero gracias al suero él pudo escuchar.

  
Y eso fue suficiente para él.

  
– Ya, es todo –dijo el pelinegro como advertencia para luego levantar a Tony y cargarlo estilo princesa.

  
– ¡E-Espera! ¡James! ¡¿Que rayos haces?! –se quejaba Tony intentando soltarse pero James lo sujetaba fuertemente mientras los conducía al ascensor.

  
– VIERNES, ¿Podrías llevarnos al ático? Quiero mostrarle algo a mi flamante esposo –dijo Bucky en el ascensor mientras la IA ejecutaba sus órdenes.

  
– Con gusto Sargento Barnes. –respondió la IA

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_

  
Al llegar al ático Tony seguía forcejeando con Bucky hasta que el pelinegro lo llevo hasta frente de un espejo cuerpo completo que James sabía que Tony intentaba ignorar recientemente.

  
Bucky dejo a Tony en el suelo frente al espejo.

  
–  _Antoshka_ , dime ¿Qué vez en el espejo? -pregunto Bucky detrás del genio, Tony estaba cruzado de brazos viendo a cualquier lugar menos frente de el – _Kotenok_...

  
Tony suspiro y relajo su postura viendo su reflejo con resignación.

  
– Veo a un hombre fuerte y hermoso y a su lado a un genio millonario... Con miles de cicatrices y más arrugas y líneas de expresión de las que quiere admitir y que está considerando seriamente el botox... -comento al final con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos en un intento de broma que no funciono -Alguien a quien los años le está alcanzando y cobrando factura...

  
Bucky beso la mejilla del más bajo y sonrió.

  
– No tienes todo mal, realmente eres un genio, millonario, ibas bien hasta ahí, el resto, está mal en todos los sentido ¿Sabes por qué? –pregunto James.

  
Tony negó con la cabeza intentando entender el punto del soldado.

_"Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

  
– Porque yo veo al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, al hombre que me hace feliz todos los días, la persona que quiero ver cada vez que me levanto en las mañanas, veo a la persona más hermosa en la tierra y no puedo tener ojos para alguien más que no seas tú, tengas la edad que tengas –dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del genio – Eres perfecto para mi muñeca,  _moya_   _kotenok_ , te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, me haces feliz y me has dado una familia hermosa y sé que los niños de aman, eres su " _Máma_ " después de todo –termino mientras besaba otra vez su mejilla.

  
– James... En serio ¿Que hice para tener a un esposo tan maravilloso como tú? -dijo el castaño con sus ojos húmedos por las palabras del soldado.

_"I know you will, I know you will_

__I know that you will"_ _

  
– Simplemente ser tu  _Antoshka_ , simplemente ser tú...

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

  
– Si... Lo recuerdo... –contesto Tony luego sonriendo un poco.

  
– Aun sigo viendo a ese hombre maravilloso que es la luz de mi vida... –dijo Bucky besando la mejilla del genio quien rio levemente.

_"I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_

__Channeling angels in, the new age now"_ _

A veces Tony realmente sentía que no se merecía a James, después de todo lo que hizo en un pasado, después de todas las locuras que cometió, todos sus errores, sus aportes al mundo con las armas que construía, pero James lo amaba sin importar su pasado y Tony lo amaba igual, aun sabiendo todo su pasado, ellos se complementaban, entendían el dolor de ser manipulado y de tener en sus manos la sangre de inocentes y no poder haber hecho nada para cambiarlo, eran más parecidos que distintos y eso los unía más. Tony había ya visto el mundo, el futuro, tan brillante, antes no tenía con quien compartirlo, ahora, todo es diferente...

_"Hot summer days, rock and roll_

__The way you'd play for me at your show"_ _

A Tony le llego otro recuerdo, a veces odiaba ponerse melancólico, mas en su cumpleaños, pero los recuerdos no paraban de llegar a su mente. Esta vez eran en los días calientes de verano, recordó una vez que entre los juegos infantiles que tenía con Bucky, hubo una vez que mientras estaban en su casa vacacional junto con sus amigos, de repente había empezado una guerra de agua, pistolas de agua habían aparecido con una nota por todas las habitaciones (Y Tony tenía la gran impresión que fue idea de Peter para empezar).

La batalla era fuerte, se suponía que el que perdiera tendría que preparar la cena ese día y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder aquella batalla.

Para mala suerte de Tony (o buena suerte teniendo en cuenta que era preferible que le encontrara el ex soldado de invierno que Natasha...) Bucky fue quien le encontró en su posición estratégica para poder atacar a sus amigos, y debido a que era un juego disparo a Tony sin piedad, Tony fue empapado por el agua fría y el descarado de su novio en aquel entonces solo estallo en risas.

– ¡No es gracioso! –dijo el genio ofendido y mojado.

– Lo siento  _Antoshka_ , es que parecía que tenías un poco de calor y no tenía corazón para dejarte sufriendo así –dijo el pelinegro para luego volver a reír.

– Tan considerado –dijo Tony para luego sonreír y apuntar a la cara del soldado quien había bajado la guardia, Bucky dejo de reír cuando su rostro quedo empapado y ahora fue el turno de Tony de reírse, la venganza sabia tan bien.

– Ya que veo que las cosas son así... Significa la guerra... – dijo Bucky con voz seria y alzando una ceja.

– Pruébame  _Soldatino_ ~ –replico Tony empezando a correr, convirtiéndose esto es más una guerra interna.

(Pero a fin de cuentas, quien perdió y les toco hacer la cena fue Rhodey y Sam, fue una suerte que este par supiera cocinar...)

 

__"And all the ways I got to know_ _ __Your pretty face and electric soul"_ _

También empezó a recordar aquellos momentos que pasaba con su esposo, aquellos días que le sacaban una sonrisa, incluso cuando su relación no era la mejor del mundo, desde que se conocieron hasta que empezaron a ser más "amigos" y como eso fue evolucionando, recordó como amaba que Bucky coqueteara con él incluso con esas frases horribles para ligar y lo divertido que era, su hermoso rostro y su alma eléctrica, recordó sus primeras citas donde James lo llevaba a cenar y luego de estas lo llevaba a caminar por el parque disfrutando de la ciudad y un momento a solas, aquellos hermosos detalles como flores, chocolates, cartas y notas de amor que James siempre le traía, recordó cada maravilloso momento que pasaba con Bucky, cada instante, y luego recordó las palabras de Clint y que esas contantes palabras las decía su siempre fiel periodista que le recordaba al mundo lo terrible que era Tony Stark, Christine Everhart.

Esa mujer siempre le recordaba, diciendo en la prensa lo inestable que era la relación de Tony y Bucky y siempre estaba ahí asechando, esperando que esta relación cayera para luego llenarse la boca diciendo que ella tenía razón.

Pero para su mala suerte, nos seria así.

Por qué James amaba a Tony con todo su corazón, y este lo sabía, pero aun así, nunca estaba mal cerciorarse ¿No?

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_

–Buckaroo... ¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermoso? –pregunto el genio inocentemente.

_"Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

– _Antoshka_  ¿Qué con esa preguntas? –Dijo mientras se erguía y Tony se volteaba para verlo frente a frente –Sabes que sí, siempre te amare, no importa que, eres mi vida  _kotenok_  –dijo hablando seriamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del genio y este se apoyaba en su toque mientras cerraba los ojos – Sabes que te amo y te amare hasta el final de mis días y si hay una vida después de esta ¿Aun lo dudas?

_"I know you will, I know you will_

__I know that you will"_ _

–No lo dudo  _amore_  – dijo Tony abriendo sus ojos otra vez y tomando la mano de su amado le beso la palma mientras sonreía –Solo quería escucharte decirlo una vez más

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

–Entonces te lo repetiré cada segundo, cada instante, eres mi vida  _kotenok_ , nunca dejare de amarte... –susurro con reverencia el súper soldado para luego besar al más bajo entregándole todo el amor que sentía por él en ese beso.

Al separarse del beso Tony sonrió cálidamente.

– Buckaroo... Aun es mi cumpleaños... ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –pregunto Tony con una pequeña intención oculta.

– Sabes que si me gustaría –dijo Bucky tomando la mano del castaño y besándola, Tony rio por el gesto.

– VIERNES, cariño ¿Podrías poner esa canción que me gusto que escuche la otra vez? –dijo Tony a su IA

– Con gusto señor –dijo la IA y enseguida empezó a sonar una melodía suave y dulce de un piano.

Bucky llevo a Tony al centro de su habitación, donde no tuvieran tanto inconveniente para bailar, el pelinegro tomo una de las manos del más bajo y su otra mano la coloco en su cintura, Tony coloco su mano en la espalda del súper soldado sin borrar su sonrisa. Estuvieron bailando un rato, en su habitación, la luz de la ciudad les iluminaba, sus cuerpos se movían suavemente al compás de la melodía que sonaba por los altavoces, suave y cálido, sin ningún apuro, solo ellos dos, demostrando su amor a través del baile.

Había una parte de la canción, que Tony se sabía de memoria, no podía estar ciego ante eso, por eso la canto suavemente, su voz se escuchó tan melodiosa combinando perfectamente con la música.

_"Dear lord when I get to heaven_

__Please let me bring my man_ _ __When he comes tell me that you'll let me_ _

__F_ _ __ather tell me if you can"_ _

Bucky escucho a Tony cantar y amaba cuando su  _kotenok_  cantaba, pero esa parte en particular... En ese momento había apretado un poco más su agarre en la cintura del genio, no quería pensar en eso, menos un día como hoy, pero sabía que la intención de Tony no era recordar eso, era simplemente recordarle que lo amaba, que lo amaría por siempre, en este plano y otro, siempre seria suyo.

_"Oh that grace, oh that body_

__Oh that face makes me wanna party_ _

__He's my sun, he makes shine like diamonds"_ _

Tony siguió cantando la canción, y para esa parte se detuvo un momento para acariciar la mejilla del súper soldado, y puso énfasis en la parte donde decía que él era su sol y le hacía brillar.

Porque era cierto, James era el sol de Tony, aquel sol que brillaba en sus días más oscuros, que le daba calidez, aquel le hacía feliz, le hacía brillar cada día más, su sol sin duda alguna.

Bucky sonrió ante esta mención, Tony lo mencionaba muchas veces, que él era su sol, y James tenía la costumbre de decirle también, que él era su luna, aquella que brillaba en las penumbras de la noche, la luz en su oscuridad, aquel que siempre brillaba sin importar lo oscuro que estuviese el cielo.

Y ya saben, lo dice la ciencia, la Luna no podría brillar sin el Sol...

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"_

Siguió cantando el castaño y bailando con su esposo, un hermoso compas, que expresaba todo lo que Tony sentía en ese momento, sus inseguridades y problemas.

_"Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

Bucky le dio un beso a Tony en la frente mientras el genio cantaba esa parte susurrándole un "Lo hare y lo sabes" Tony rio al gesto y continuo su canción.

_"I know you will, I know you will_

__I know that you will"_ _

Bucky sonrió ante esto y Tony le miro con cariño acariciando su mejilla nuevamente, los últimos compases de la canción estaban sonando.

_"Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"_

Terminaron de bailar y se abrazaron en ese momento, Bucky tomo al castaño de la barbilla y alzo su rostro pasara besarlo, un beso que duro un tiempo hasta que la falta de aire se hizo más evidente en el menor.

James sonrió y volvió a repetir sus palabras.

- _Antoshka_... No importa lo que pase, los años que tengas, si tu cabello se vuelve platinado y no tengas la misma fuerza de antes, no importa, para mí, siempre serás la persona más hermosa del mundo, la persona que más amo y admiro, la luz de mi vida, eres todo muñeca, no lo olvides por favor... –dijo con adoración y amor en su mirada –Y si es de repetírtelo todo los días hasta el final... Sabes que lo hare...

Tony no contesto, tenía un nudo en la garganta por todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento y todas eran de felicidad, sus ojos estaban humedecidos de lágrimas, en serio, era tan afortunado ahora...

Bucky sostuvo las manos del genio y las beso para luego besar su frente.

Tony aún se sentía abrumado por las emociones que sentía, así que aligero un poco el ambiente.

– Deberé pedirle disculpas a Nat mañana... Realmente se esforzó por hacer todo perfecto –comento tímidamente.

– No creo que sea necesario... Pero si será necesario que le haga una pequeña visita a Clint... -dijo Bucky como quien habla del tiempo.

– Dios mío... Dudo que sobreviva –dijo Tony riéndose.

– Bueno, dudo siquiera que pase de esta noche con Natasha acechando... Aunque luego posiblemente me enojaría por ella por no dejarme algo que olpear...

– Alguien no va a vivir mucho tiempo –seguía riéndose Tony.

– Ni que lo digas Antoshka –dijo Bucky riéndose también besando la cabellera de su amado – Te amo,  _Lyubov'_

–  _Ti amo_  James... -susurro Tony para luego besar a su esposo.

_**konets!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hasta aquí el fic!
> 
> Traducciones: 
> 
> Ruso:
> 
> S Dnem Rozhdeniya (С Днем Рождения): Feliz cumpleaños
> 
> Da, papa (Да, папа): Sí, papá
> 
> Izvinite (извините): Lo siento
> 
> Tvoyá mama (твоя́ ма́ма): Tú madre
> 
> Masha: Así como Antoshka, Masha es un apodo para María en ruso.
> 
> totya (тётя): Tía
> 
> tvoyá totya: Tú tía
> 
> konets (конец): Fin 
> 
> Italiano:
> 
> Mio caro: Cariño mio
> 
> Soldatino: Soldado
> 
> Amore: Amor
> 
> Notas: Quería decir que respecto a Peter y lo que menciones de que prácticamente tiene como tres papás xD aunque obvio Tony es su mama :v pero Bucky y Steve digamos son como su figura paterna, es algo que pasa, mi caso es un ejemplo xD yo tengo dos papás, uno es mi padre y el otro mi tío, de pequeña por alguna razón le decía papá a mi tío y así quedo toooda la vida xD ahora a los dos les digo papá y es a veces incomodo cuando hay cenas familiares y llamas a uno :v pero equis xD el tema es que así es el caso de Peter (No podía cortar de raíz así tan feo la superfamily XD [Anoten estas palabras, las romperé en mi siguiente fic(?) XD]) 
> 
> No se si se ha visto un tanto forzoso el final, no hallaba forma de terminarlo x.x y fue casi sacado a los golpes(?) espero se entienda el fic y haya podido transmitir lo que dice la canción y lo haya podido adaptar bien y sobretodo que les haya gustado, como siempre es hecho con mucho amor para ustedes <3


End file.
